


Stay With Me

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I've probably said this before, but these two have to be my favorite ship in Awakening. I found their supports really cute, how Gaius bakes pies just for Olivia. I found a prompt a while ago, it was of a OTP that goes to a concert, but one of them was short and wanted to see the people perform, tall person puts them on their shoulder to see performance. This could work for a couple of ships that I had, but I really wanted to write some Gaius and Olivia.





	Stay With Me

Gaius would do anything for her, wait for her, no matter how long it took. He waited for Olivia to come out of their room, when she did, he was in awe of how she looked. Her in her pink strapless dress, her hair, that was up in a pony tail, with some glitter in it. He took her hand and walked to a building down the street. It was holding a little concert for their small town. He would rather go to that then go see a horror movie, he honestly couldn't understand how Olivia enjoyed those movies. They made their way through the grass, trying to get the best place to see the show. 

Olivia loved the first person, who was the opening act, that was singing. He loved the small dance movements she was making while they were performing. Gaius smiled, it was everything to him. She looked at him, being very embarrassed by it. He lightly kissed her lips, he loved it when she danced. She got him to dance a little, she loved it when he attempted to dance. It was rather cute to her. She giggled as he was trying to be embarrassing towards her. It didn't work to well. 

The main act then came out on stage and started to sing. "Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand, but I still need love 'cause I'm just a man. These nights never seem to go to plan. I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand," they sang. Olivia's face lit up, she absolutely loved this song. She wanted to see them sing this song, but she couldn't see, everyone in front of her was taller than she was. She decided to dance with Gaius some more, before he noticed that something was wrong. He knew exactly what it was. 

He lifted her up, letting her sit on his shoulders. It scared her at first, but she was happy that was able to see the singer perform. "Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need. This ain't love it's clear to see, but darling, stay with me," they sang some more. He could faintly hear Olivia singing. She was a good singer, he loved to hear her sing. But he listened to every word of that song. 

"Why am I so emotional? No it's not a good look, gain some self control and deep down I know this never works, but you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt." When Gaius first met Olivia, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was so beautiful, but more importantly to him was her personality. She was so kind, so caring, so loving. The first time he saw her, she was helping out a stray puppy. Every time when he went back home, he saw her there, helping the puppy. He watched her from a far, wondering why she wasn't able to take the dog with her. He instantly fell in love with her the minute he looked at him and smiled. 

"Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need. This ain't love it's clear to see, but darling, stay with me," he sang some more as he kept thinking about the moments he had with her. He remembered taking in that puppy, just for her. He remembered her getting sad about not being able to see her any more. He took her to his apartment, she was ecstatic when she the puppy getting better. 

They got to know each to other after that. He got to see her regularly, seeing her personality made him happy. She was kind to him, even after he revealed to her what he has done. All of that stealing, she stilled cared for him. She was happy that she was still nice to her, even after she told her all bad things that had happened to her. They never thought they would become more than friends. 

He looked back up at her, seeing her smiling face. It always made him feel better when he saw that smile of hers. His favorite one was waking up next to her one morning. He placed his hand on her face, touching her soft hair. That morning was his favorite day, he was able to propose to her. In that moment, he realized he wanted to stay with her forever. "Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need. This ain't love it's clear to see, but darling, stay with me," the song stopped. 

Years after that concert, Gaius was in the hospital, next to his wife. He smiled at her, placing his hand on her face, touching her soft hair. He held onto their small son, Inigo. He had created something that he never wanted to let go, he only hoped that his life would stay like this forever. She started to hum that leaded into her singing. "Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need, this ain't love it's clear to see, but darling, stay with me," she sang. He nodded to her, holding onto her hand. He wanted to stay with her forever, especially now that he had a small son. Olivia was everything to him and so was their son.

**Author's Note:**

> I've probably said this before, but these two have to be my favorite ship in Awakening. I found their supports really cute, how Gaius bakes pies just for Olivia. I found a prompt a while ago, it was of a OTP that goes to a concert, but one of them was short and wanted to see the people perform, tall person puts them on their shoulder to see performance. This could work for a couple of ships that I had, but I really wanted to write some Gaius and Olivia.


End file.
